Silver Lining
by Aero-Cluster
Summary: He doesn't want to look but he could clearly see. She doesn't want to listen but she could clearly hear. ONESHOT


**Silver Lining**  
**Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

**xoxoxoxox**

She was standing there at the balcony late at night, when the stars shine the brightest and the moon at its highest peak in the dark velvety sky. How long has it been since they last met? How long has it been since they actually engaged in a conversation? It had only been a few days yet it felt like weeks to her. Months. _Years_ even. She wouldn't forget how they tumbled down, and how she ended up being clumsily underneath him. She couldn't forget how they almost kissed. And how could she forget the time when he fidgeted so obviously that she almost laughed for even hearing the word 'fiancee'?

The cold and gentle wind played soft notes on her face like music, reminding her that this was the time to head back inside and let the dead silence lull her to sleep. She praised herself for wearing a long sleeved black turtleneck that served its very purpose. A sigh escaped her lips as she decided to get back inside. She stopped momentarily at a sudden spike of presence before her—a very familiar presence indeed.

He stood there, clad in the clothes of a former member of Fairy Tail and a prince of the alternate universe they once saved. They shared the same features but she knows that if the two were ever to be together and she would identify which is which, she would know.

"Jellal." As she spoke his name, an unidentified mixed feeling of emotions stirred up inside her. She knew he was the only one capable of making her whole being go haywire. His handsome face became even more gorgeous as his lips turned slightly into a convex.

"Erza." He felt her name playing its magic on him again. That single word would make everything seem at ease and alright. It was that one word that kept him going and moving forward and living another day.

The two names have a striking effect on both of them and they knew this very well. Once said, a horde of unlimited and never-ending meanings would burst right out of their minds and leave them speechless like right now. It was Jellal that broke the awkward moment first.

"It's… been awhile." He stated quietly, never letting his gaze wander off from her.

She lightly smiled from this. Realizing that he shared the same yearning, she spoke ever so softly.

"What brings you here?"

She thought this was the safest way to stir up a conversation and she knew she pushed the right button when his features suddenly softened. _This is the old Jellal I knew._

"You and I both know I'm twisted both inside and out," he started and she frowned at this. This was NOT what she wanted to hear. So she showed an irate disposition towards him and he knows he made the wrong move. But he wasn't going to settle for less. He was not losing to her. Not this time. "And for all those things, I haven't even apologized. I'm sorry Erza."

He was sincere and she felt that hit her right through her very soul. She smiled sweetly at him and he shut his eyes completely, ridding him of her stunning presence and washing away the feeling that dared to overwhelm him completely.

"What's wrong?" she asked, completely puzzled by his reaction. She was expecting him to return a smile and drown her with sweet words. She didn't expect this—a negative effect. Was her smile that sickening? Was it too endearing and promising that he had felt uncomfortable? She was not yet done formulating theories in her mind when Jellal spoke—eyes still closed—and pulled her back to reality.

"Your smile. I don't deserve it." He began, and Erza wanted to rip his slits open so that he could forever perceive her smile—the smile only for him.

"Jellal if this is one of—"

"Your smile," he cut her off and continued with his eyes still closed. "It sends my defenses crumbling down. I just want your forgiveness because I don't deserve anything more than that. Whenever I see it, it just makes me forget how much of a messed up man I am. How much people I've hurt. How much lives I've ruined. And I don't want to forget that. My atonement… You don't know what you do to me." his face flushed a striking color that rivaled her hair. This was almost a confession. No. This was _a _confession. He waited for her to speak up and say something. _Anything!_ Shocked, that he didn't get even a single word from her, he slowly opened his eyes and what came into his vision stunned him.

Erza was covering her ears.

"E-Erza?" confusion was written all over his face.

"Are you done talking?" she said with a poker face, hands fleeing her ears.

"Y-You mean you didn't hear a single word I've just said?"

"Yes. Not one word."

Jellal doesn't know whether to laugh or get mad at her. This woman never ceases to surprise him. And to think it took him all the courage to confess how he feels! She wasn't even listening!

"Why?"

"Your words. I don't deserve to hear them." She was obviously making him taste his own medicine unintentionally, and he felt every bitterness in it.

"Your words, send my defenses crumbling down. Whenever I hear them, bad memories come right back haunting me. How much they've hurt me. How much it pained me. And I don't want to remember _that_ Jellal. I want to completely forget those horrid moments. I'll only hear you out when words such as 'I'll try', 'I can', and 'I will' come right out of that mouth of yours." Jellal had never been at a loss for words in his entire life. He was never dumbfounded in front of anyone except for her. Everything was an absolute exception when it comes to her.

Finally after hearing out what she just said, Jellal smiled. Not the same forced smile that greeted her this evening, but a sincere and warm smile that made her smile as well.

"Alright, hear me out then." He stepped closer to her until they were mere inches apart. This made her feel uneasy and uncomfortable but she tried her best not to look defeated.

"Jellal I—"

"_I'll try_ my best to correct the mistakes I've done. _I can_ do this as long as I have my friends. And…" he cupped her burning cheek and softly bumped his forehead onto hers. "when the time comes that I've finally fulfilled all of these… _I will_ come back for you."

Erza's heart skipped a beat. _Was this a confession? Is he claiming me as his woman?_ Erza's brain was malfunctioning at the thoughts overloading inside. She can't even think of a witty comeback. This was Jellal at his [honest] best.

"I- I- I-" she heard him chuckle with delight.

"Cat got your tongue?" he teased.

"I- No! I mean, was that a confession?" _The wonders of this woman!_ _Well what else do you think? You made me repeat myself for the second time and now you want a three-peat?!_

Jellal just sighed at this and added.

"If I tell you it was, would you accept me with open arms?" Jellal was able to breathe normally after letting that one out and Erza just had to say something to make his breathing erratic again.

"I will. With my whole body, being, and soul."

She doesn't know why all of a sudden, Jellal's face violently burned red again. It took her a matter of seconds to finally realize what she'd just said.

"T-That wasn't a sexual innuendo! I didn't mean it that way. I only- Argh!" And now she was blushing mad as hell too and Jellal could only look at her in awe. Because finally, he had seen Erza's cute side once again.

He embraced her and that stopped whatever thoughts that were about to be formed. It stopped whatever words she was about to say and it stopped whatever barrier that went between them.

"Thank you Erza." And she gladly returned his embrace. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever and they both knew, time will be responsible for the promises they both made for themselves and for each other.

* * *

**A/N: I still can't get over episode 154! So I sort of let my imagination run wild. Teehee~**


End file.
